Sessions
by JustineAme
Summary: Let's just say that Lenalee, Lavi and Allen have some M rated fun - It has a part II and III which can be read as one shots if you don't like the pairings or whatever -
1. Session I

Disclaimer: I don't own the DGM characters but I do own this storyline and my sick perverted mind.

The Pairing is LaviXLenaleeXAllen

Don't like don't read

BTW: I know i can make it hotter but i just nedeed to get it out of my sistem first and put it here, I'll fix it someday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen had just gotten back from a mission, he entered Komui's office where he found Lenalee and Lavi sitting on the couch whispering to each other under the vigilant watch of Komui, when they noticed his presence they went silent and smiled at him. For some unknown reason Allen felt weird under the looks they were giving him. For the past few weeks Lenalee and Lavi had been whispering to each other secretly and sometimes not so secretly and it made Allen feel inexplicably jealous and uncomfortable, it felt like they were talking about him.

The morning after that Allen was taking a walk, it had been one of those night where he couldn't sleep at all. Suddenly Lenalee pop out from nowhere

"Allen what are you doing up so early? The sun hasn't even rise"  
"I couldn't sleep"  
"Tough night?"  
"Yeah... really tough..."  
"Mmm... Allen-kun… could you come with me for a second?"  
"Yeah, sure!"

After some more walking Allen and Lenalee reach her room where they stop at the door

"Allen… Can I ask you something? ... Do you like me?"  
"Of course! That's why we're friends!"  
"No I mean... like, like, as a men likes a woman..."

The white haired exorcist blush

"Well I never really thought about it, I mean I always thought you were beautiful bu..."

Without waiting any longer the green haired girl put her hands on both sides of Allen's face and put her soft pink lips on his slightly chapped ones. Allen was shocked, sure he thought Lenalee was cute but this wasn't what he was expecting. Nevertheless he kissed her back shyly.

She used her hands to open the door and push him in. Once they were inside the room she backed him up against a wall where they kissed heatedly while she roam his body with her slim hands. They kept kissing for a while and then, she pushed him onto the bed rather harshly, where he sat.

"Are we really going all the way?"

He was slightly flush and panting a little

"Yes WE are."

He felt it was weird for her to accentuate the We but her tone was so seductive. She sat on his lap, legs to each side of his hip.

"We?"  
"Hello Allen!"  
"LAVI?? What's going on here?"  
"Relax Allen-kun we're going to make you feel good"

Lavi sat next to Allen in bed and as Lenalee kissed Allen's neck on the right side, Lavi kiss his left side while sliding his hand under the white haired boy's shirt. Allen let out a soft moan and blushed as Lenalee bit down hard on his collarbone and Lavi pressed on one of his nipples hard.

"Oh Allen"  
"S-s-stop this! P-p-please!!"

Lenalee looked at Lavi with a smirk.

"I think it's time"

He nodded as Lenalee push Allen down against the pillow, Lavi sat on Allen's right thigh and Lenalee on his left and the both of them gently strip Allen down.

"Stop please! Lenalee! I-I'm b-begging you!! For the love of God"  
"Hush Allen-kun… save your prayers for later, when we make you scream with pleasure"

She then took a rope, cover in velvet, from the drawer and tied Allen's hands with it to the bed rest.  
Allen was shocked, he fought back but the both of them were surprisingly strong or maybe he wasn't fighting all that hard?

Then suddenly he felt Lenalee graze his thigh while Lavi bit his neck and he couldn't help but to moan out loud.  
Lavi took care of his shirt right after Lenalee took off the lace around his neck, once the shirt was off both Lenalee and Lavi just sat there staring at Allen's naked chest

"You're so beautiful"  
"And your skin is so soft"  
"Lee, you were right this was a great idea!"  
"I told you so! Look at him all flush like that... makes me want to ravish him!"

Allen felt himself blush a thousand shades of red, he was sweaty and breathing heavily, his nipples were sore from all the pinching that both Lenalee and Lavi had put them through, his cock was rock hard, and being all exposed like that made him feel embarrassed

"Look Lenalee" said Lavi pointing at Allen's throbbing cock "looks like Allen likes to be exposed like this"  
"I don't!!!"  
"Oh Allen you keep saying no but your body says otherwise, see? if I touch you here"

The girl stroked his shaft, through the fabric causing him to moan out loud

"And if I do this" said Lavi while biting his nipple

The small boy screamed in pleasure

"S-stop please!!"

Both Lenalee and Lavi smirked. Then she pulled Allen's pants and underwear down, releasing his swollen dick,

"Poor little Allen-kun, does it hurt?"

Allen looked at her pleading for release and she gave him a teasing look, she then turned to Lavi who looked at her with desire, they kissed passionately while they stripped each other down, touching every bit of skin they could, he then put his fingers in her mouth, once they were soaked he took them out while Allen watched them with lust. Lenalee thought that maybe this was Allen's kynkiness but kept it to herself, she knew she could use this information later.  
Next Lavi put his fingers in Allen's mouth and once they were even more soaked he place one at his entrance and push in. The white haired boy winced at the discomfort so Lenalee kissed him all over the face and neck to sooth him. Allen responded to Lenalee's kisses, he had started to love her kisses; they were soft at the touch but felt so hot. Lavi place three more fingers, after that he flip him over and slowly enter him, Allen screamed at the intrusion and Lenalee place herself under him where she kept kissing him, Lavi grabbed her legs and put them around Allen hips and hold them in place, she then placed Allen's shaft at her entrance and when Lavi thrusted Allen, he entered Lenalee at once

"Oh Allen!!! Your dick is so big and h-hard!!!"

Another thrust

"Oh Allen you're so tight!!!"

Allen felt in heaven, yeah he kept saying no but his body wanted more. He kept screaming and moaning both their names again and again till he could barely speak, he was in such much pleasure, with every thrust of Lavi in his ass it was a thrust inside Lenalee who looked at him with lust. He wished he could feel her soft looking skin but his hands had been tied, his wrists were sore but he just didn't care anymore, he wanted Lavi deeper inside him and to be deeper inside Lenalee.

"Lavi... L-La-Lavi... please..."

"What is it Allen?"

"Aaah… deeper pleasee!

"Looks like our little Allen wants more"

"I told you he was going to like it Lavi-kun"

Lavi smirked he had to admit it, Lenalee had been right from the start, she knew he liked Allen, and she knew Allen was going to like the threesome. She had read them both so well.

"Don't worry Allen I'll go deeper"

With that said he push hard against Allen's ass, both Allen and Lenalee scream in pleasure, Lavi had touched that sensitive spot inside Allen's and he had done the same for Lenalee.

"Oh Allen I can hold on any longer I gonna cum! You're so tight!"

In the mean time Lenalee squeezed Allen's nipples making him moan, and when Lavi thrusted him hard she push herself hard against him, Allen scream once again and after a couple more combined thrusts like that, he came, so did Lenalee and when Lavi felt Allen's ass tighten around him and both Lenalee and Allen's screams he came with one final thrust. The three of them fell to the bed exhausted

"So... Allen... did you enjoy it? Allen?"  
"He's asleep Lavi-kun... he passed out right after you came..."  
"Oh..." :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're not going to read chapter II and III then just skip to the the end of the Third Session to know the ending ^-^

---------------------------------------

English is not my native tongue so... sorry if you read some grammatic errors :P just let me know where are they and I'll change them ^-^

---------------------------------------

Justine DeLarge


	2. Session II

Disclaimer: I don't own the DGM characters but I do own this storyline and my sick perverted mind.

The Pairing is LenaleeXLaviXAllen

Don't like don't read

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They laid there in silence for an hour when Lavi suddenly asked

"Is he still asleep?"

Lenalee knew Allen was awake but she also knew why Lavi was asking.

"Yeah he still is."

She lied

"You know.. I could go for another round...

Lenalee smirked...

"You know I don't like it up the ass... but..."  
"But?"  
"I could always do you"  
"And that's why I love you too!"

The female exorcist started kissing Lavi very passionately, she pinched his nipples and he massaged her boobs in return.  
"Lavi go down now!"  
Lavi got down from the bed and kneeled down on the floor, Lenalee sat on the bed and spreaded her legs, then put her hand on Lavi's beautiful red hair and stroke it gently.

"Lavi lick me please… Make me come with your tongue...

Her voice was pleading

After that Lavi started licking on Lenalee's warm pussy

"Oh Lenalee you're so wet!"

Lenalee kept moaning in pleasure, she felt the bed move and knew that Allen was watching but kept quiet, she figure this was his kinkiness and since Lavi and her had just had their way with him, she thought he deserved something too. She felt the sudden wave of pleasure of the orgasm and threw her head back moaning Lavi's name. She then pull him by the hair, kissed him, savoring her own come and stood up, grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him on the bed, she could see Allen had turned to get a better look at them and now he could see both of them, she put her fingers in her pussy and push them in really deep, making herself moan for the boys she loved, who both suddenly blush violently red, of coursed Allen's face was hidden but she could see him still.  
She then flipped Lavi over and pushed her finger on him opening his entrance.  
"Lenalee!!!"

The boy screamed

A couple of fingers later and Lenalee took out of the drawer a belt rubber dildo and penetrated herself with it to lubricate it, she moan something that Lavi couldn't understand, she was sweaty, flush and her eyes were fill with lust. Then she put it on, place it at Lavi's entrance and pushed in.

The boy screamed her name again

She stopped but then…

"Come on Lenalee! Harder!! Fuck me harder!!!"  
"Don't get so impatient my dear"

But she didn't waited any longer and she fucked Lavi even harder until he was screaming with each thrust. Lavi was at the end of his resistance. He was about to come when he felt Allen wake up, the exorcist crawled over and kneel down next to him where he suck on Lavi's dick. The bookman felt he was at his limit and the violent spasms came over him immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're not going to read chapter III then just skip to the the end of the Third Session to know the ending ^-^

---------------------------------------

English is not my native tongue so... sorry if you read some grammatic errors :P just let me know where are they and I'll change them ^-^

---------------------------------------

Justine DeLarge


	3. Session III

**Chapter 3: Session III**

Disclaimer: I don't own the DGM characters but I do own this storyline and my sick perverted mind.

The Pairing is LaviXLenaleeXAllen

Don't like don't read

After that intense session Lenalee laid down on the bed and fell instantly asleep.

An hour later she was woken up by the sudden felling of warm on her private parts, she open her eyes to see Lavi nibbling her nipples and Allen licking her.  
Allen stopped so Lavi could placed a couple of fingers inside her and moved them around, she let out a soft moan then he took them out and place them in Allen's mouth who licked them like they were candy.  
Lenalee was wetting herself even more at the sight of Allen licking her come...  
Suddenly Lavi flipped Lenalee over and open her entrance with his fingers,

"Lavi you know AH! I–I-I don't like it t-there!"

But he ignored her, after they were taken out he place his hard dick and enter her very gently, Allen stood behind him and while he touch himself with one hand he pinched Lavi's nipples with his other hand.  
"Laviiii! Fuck me NOW! And hard!" said Lenalee who was turned on beyond her expectations

He started moving faster and faster, Lenalee turned her head around and look at them.  
Lavi was blushing madly he had Allen touching himself right next to him with one hand and with the other he was twisting the red-haired boy's nipples. Lenalee felt so turned on, the boys were looking so hot, their throbbing dicks licking out pre come and their bodies all marked with bites from each other, their nipples hard and red from the small toruture they had put each others through and the both of them panting, screaming her name and each others names as well.

"Oh GOD! I wish I could have you both inside my ass!"

Allen was too turned on, he crawled over to her and placed himself in a 69 position where he could lick Lenalee and she licked him.  
Lavi's thrust became harder until Lenalee couldn't hold up anymore.

"Lavi! Harder please! Go deeper!"

"You're so t-tight and w-warm!

The red haired exorcist pushed himself deep into her and lean down to her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless woman..."

He pull her greenish black hair back and truth to his word he push into Lenalee so hard and fast so many times, and with the help of Allen's tongue, that when she came she passed out.

Hours later they all woke up happily tired and tangled up in each other feeling very much in loved with one and other.

And for those of you who, like me, like happy endings let me tell you this, they lived happily ever after! All three of them together!

The End

PD: Kinky uh?

English is not my native tongue so... sorry if you read some grammatic errors :P just let me know where are they and I'll change them ^-^

Justine DeLarge


End file.
